


But With You

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz was plotting, Boys In Love, But Simon ruins his plans, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: “What I mean, Basilton Grimm-Pitch, is that I would like to marry you. Upgrade our relationship status from boyfriends to husbands. Spend my entire life with you as Simon Snow-Pitch. Wash dishes everyday, but with you. Just do the daily, boring chores, but with you as my husband. So what do you say, Baz? Should we get married?”----A Snowbaz proposal in which Simon ruins a few plans but they end up happy, anyways.





	But With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am very soft for Snowbaz proposals. Never mind that I have already done one. Here is another.

Simon Snow is a _fool_.

A complete, utter, bloody, besotted fool who had the nerve to upturn all of my plans, although he has no knowledge that he just did that.

For months, actual _months_, I had been planning a grand proposal for him. A perfect, fancy dinner with Simon looking like a dream in a suit, me getting down on one knee and rambling out the entire speech I had prepared for him, that fucking ring, everything. I had planned out everything with precision, I had made sure that everything will be executed perfectly and smoothly. That I would be able to tell him how much I love him, how he means the world to me, how I want to spend my entire life with him and then ask him to marry me.

But _Simon Snow._

This complete, unexpected disaster of a man who I am stupidly, ridiculously in love with, upturned all of my plans with that dumb smile of his, the very same one I am crazy for.

We were having dinner in our flat. No special occasion, nothing. Just the two of us, munching on kebabs after a long day at work, and talking with him laughing and making silly jokes all the time. I was trying to bite down my own smile and was rolling my eyes at his illogical puns. How was I supposed to anticipate his future actions?

Then as we started to clear away the dishes and clean them, he leaned towards me and said, “I really like this.”

“You really like what? Doing dishes? I snorted and asked jokingly. “Then do it alone, I will go and watch football.”

“Actually, yes.” He said, smiling lightly, and kissing my neck, making me shiver against his soft lips. His blue eyes were bright but serious. “I like doing dishes, but with you. I like cooking dinner, but with you. I like cleaning up, but with you. I like doing the most mundane, everyday things, _but with you_.”

I turned to look at him, acutely aware of my very loud and fast heartbeat as well as of the heat rising in my face, making me blush and also of the helpless grin that was spreading across it. Where was he getting at?

“You know what, Baz? I don't mind doing these things with you for the rest of my life. Rather, I would really, _really_ love it if we do. I would love it we spend our whole lives together, doing _this_ sort of stuff, you know? That we just never stop being domestic and shit. I just like this so much, I love the idea and the possibility and the probability of having a future with you.”

He kissed my cheek then, still smiling like an absolute idiot.

“What do you mean?” I asked him, even though I knew what he meant. I completely knew what he meant. I just couldn't believe it and I just wanted him to say it out loud, to confirm that I wasn't assuming anything.

“What I mean, Basilton Grimm-Pitch, is that I would like to marry you. Upgrade our relationship status from boyfriends to husbands. Spend my entire life with you as Simon Snow-Pitch. Wash dishes everyday, but with you. Just do the daily, boring chores, but with you as my husband. So what do you say, Baz? Should we get married?”

And that's how he spoilt my plans. That's why I have been standing rooted to my spot, staring at him like a half-wit numpty for the past few minutes. I can't even begin to process all that just happened. I am feeling so so _so_ happy right now, I can start sobbing violently and snog the living daylights out of him. But at the same time, I am so _mad_ that this oaf, this magnificent, beautiful nightmare managed to beat me. That he didn't even use a ring, or anything.

But that's not going to affect my answer in any way because I don't give a fuck about a ring. Because he is Simon Snow, the boy who I have been in love with since I was fifteen. That love for him has only deepened and grown, burning bright in my heart, always giving me warmth and comfort. Like hell a stupid ring is going to influence my answer.

I set down the dish I had been holding in my hand and wipe my hands on my apron. He is still smiling, not even nervous because he knows my answer. He knows me too well. He knows how much I love him. He _knows_ how much I want it too.

I step towards him and take hold of his collar, drawing him close to me and the absolute audacity of him; he is smirking at me.

“Do you have any idea about how much I _hate_ you?” I whisper and before he can say anything, I'm pressing my lips against his, trying to push all of my emotions through the kiss. The happiness I am feeling because _Simon fucking Snow_ wants to be my husband, the annoyance I am feeling because I wanted to be the one who popped the question, I'm putting it all in it.

My hands travel down from his collar to his waist, where I wrap them around him, pulling him even closer to me. He is messing up my perfectly styled hair, but I don't care about that. I can only focus on two things right now, Simon Snow and the fact that he wants to marry me.

“I don't think you hate me.” He whispers against my lips, grinning, when we finally let go to breathe.

“No, I do.” I insist, though my voice is breaking and I am pretty sure I am crying. “I hate you because you spoilt my plans to propose first.”

His eyes widen but before he can say anything, I silence him with a long kiss.

“But I love you too.” I whisper, pulling back after a moment and smiling through my tears. “I love you so much and I will marry you. I am willing to do all that shit you said, but with you and only _you_. So I will marry you. Of course I will.”

Simon gives a laugh and pulls me in a kiss again, arms wrapped around my neck.

Aleister Crowley, I am living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic? This:
> 
> “I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings  
Uh huh, that's right  
Darling, you're the one I want”
> 
> From Paper Rings by Taylor Swift. I give up on trying not to write a fic on every song from Lover.


End file.
